DP015: Shapes of Things to Come!
is the 15th episode of Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl. Synopsis Ash, Dawn and Brock arrive at Oreburgh City, where Ash is stoked about getting his first Gym Badge. However, not only did Paul get there first but the Gym Leader isn't there. Apparently Roark, the Gym Leader, went to the mines to dig for coal. When they run to meet him he said that he totally forgot his duties as a Gym Leader. When they go back Paul was there and Roark decides to challenge Paul first. Will Paul be able to beat Roark? Episode Plot The heroes finally made it to Oreburgh City. Ash is confident to win his first Sinnoh Badge. They do see that the Gym is rough-looking, but Ash does not back down. Suddenly, Paul appears and the man beside him thinks these must be his friends. Ash wants a battle and is being told that the Gym leader, Roark, specializes in Rock-type Pokémon. The man is treating the Pokémon, as his name is Ian and tells Ash Roark is busy now. Paul leaves to wait at the Pokémon Center. Ian gives Ash the Badge Case. Like the other regions, to compete in Sinnoh League one must have eight badges. Ian tells Roark is in the coal mines working, as the rich coal is actually the reference to the city itself. Ian also tells Roark is searching for hidden treasure. Men in the coal mines work, including Team Rocket, who want to get money. The heroes ask Team Rocket (unaware that they are disguised) where Roark is. Men dug out a rock and leave it in front of the mine, with Roark's orders. Ash approaches Roark, though Roark does not want to be disturbed, as he is "talking" to the fossil and knows the Pokémon inside will be brought to life soon. Ash wants from Roark a battle, but Paul came first. Roark now has work to accept the challenges from two people - Paul and Ash. Roark is being told he is looking for treasure and points at the fossil. He loves his job as a foreman. Team Rocket ask a worker and it is confirmed that a machine will bring the fossil to life. They already plan to take the Pokémon inside. Roark and the heroes return, while Paul also enters the Gym. Roark introduces and apologizes to Paul and they go to fight. Dawn wants to see the battle, as she never saw one, though Paul is indifferent who watches. The heroes are prepared to watch the battle. Ian tells that it will be a 3-on-3 battle. Roark sends Geodude and Paul his Azumarill. Azumarill starts with Hydro Pump, though it gets negated by Hidden Power and hits Azumarill. Geodude rolls and hits Azumarill before it could've even use Water Gun. Azumarill is defeated already. Paul calls it back and sends Elekid. Elekid starts with Brick Break and counters Geodude's rolling and defeats it. Roark calls it back and sends Onix. Brock thinks Onix should defeat Elekid, as he can already tell it saw a lot of battling. Elekid uses Brick Break, but misses. Onix uses Slam, but gets countered by Protect. Onix uses Double Edge and damages Elekid. Though Onix would've gotten hurt, its ability, Rock Head, prevents that. Onix uses Stealth Rock and instead hitting Elekid, it goes to the ground and forms some stones around it. Stealth Rock affects damage to Pokémon who appear later in battle, so Elekid is unharmed for now. Onix slams Elekid, though Elekid's ability, Static, paralyzes it. Elekid attacks with Brick Break and Onix collides using Double Edge. Paul calls Elekid back and sends Chimchar and gets hurt by Stealth Rock. Chimchar digs and hits Onix. Onix uses Double Edge, but fails, as Chimchar digs again and hurts Onix, defeating it. Roark calls Onix back and sends Cranidos. Chimchar digs again and when it comes out, its attack gets countered by Headbutt. Chimchar digs, but the attack gets countered by Zen Headbutt. Cranidos uses Zen Headbutt, while Chimchar is scared, as ignores Paul's commands. Cranidos uses Focus Energy to raise its accuracy. Suddenly, Chimchar glows, as its ability, Blaze, is activated. Cranidos charges with Zen Headbutt while Chimchar retaliates with Flame Wheel. Chimchar aims at Cranidos' legs and blocks the attack. Chimchar uses another Flame Wheel and damages Cranidos, then digs. Cranidos uses Focus Energy and moment after it is attacked. Cranidos uses Zen Headbutt and defeats Chimchar. Paul sends Elekid and is hit by Stealth Rock. Elekid uses Brick Break and Cranidos uses Flamethrower, but misses and gets attacked. Cranidos should have gotten paralyzed by Static, but with Mold Breaker, it is not. Cranidos goes to use Zen Headbutt, but its leg is wounded and moves slower. Elekid hits Cranidos with a hard Brick Break. Elekid goes to use Brick Break, but gets countered by Flamethrower. Cranidos uses Zen Headbutt and gets hurt by Brick Break. Though still wounded, Elekid uses Brick Break and Cranidos Flamethrower. Though it hits Elekid, Elekid manages to attack Cranidos. A whirlwind blows and both Pokémon are very exhausted. However, Cranidos falls in defeat. Paul gets the badge, but Ash stops him and asks if he will watch his battle. Debuts Character Roark Pokémon Cranidos (Roark's) Item Coal Badge Move *Zen Headbutt *Stealth Rock Gallery The Oreburgh City DP015 2.jpg Ash gets his badge case DP015 3.jpg Team Rocket, as excavators DP015 4.jpg Hydro Pump gets stopped by Hidden Power DP015 5.jpg Elekid defeats Geodude with a Brick Break DP015 6.jpg Chimchar throws Onix DP015 7.jpg Chimchar activates Blaze DP015 8.jpg Elekid uses Brick Break on Cranidos' leg DP015 9.jpg The last attack }} Category:Episodes focusing on Paul Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Episodes